The present invention relates to a fastener for mounting a first member such as a fender panel for an automobile to a second member such as a body panel.
A structure for fixing a fender panel to an automobile has been disclosed in Patent Document 1, in which a substantially U-shaped engaging notch is provided in a plate-like lug inside a cutout portion of the fender panel, and the notch engages a deep groove in a fender panel clip mounted on a body panel in order to fix the fender panel to the body panel. The structure for fixing a fender panel to an automobile disclosed in Patent Document 2 is similar to the one disclosed in Patent Document 1.
A bumper side mounting structure has been disclosed in Patent Document 3, in which a clip mounting portion is provided on the rear surface of the bumper side where a fender is joined to the bumper side, and a hole for inserting a screw is provided from below.
A clip is disclosed in Patent Document 4 which has a blind rivet and a rivet body fixed to a body panel via the blind rivet. This is used to fix a rear spoiler to a body panel via a retainer on the rear spoiler.
A fastener is disclosed in Patent Document 5 which has a structure in which legs are inserted into a car body and fixed so that clamps on the legs clamp a component.